


unspoken

by fatalize



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalize/pseuds/fatalize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loves this boy, who wears his heart on his sleeve because it’s too big for his chest, who’s smile is like coming home even when they’re far away from it."</p><p>quick sormik drabble because i'm gay and have feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	unspoken

Mikleo always feels “I love you’s” perched on the edge of his lips, buzzing and humming whenever Sorey is around. And he’s tempted to say them, sometimes, to put all his love into a verbal form, to set it off into the world so it can’t ever be taken back. But most of the time, he knows he doesn’t have to. He knows that Sorey feels the same.

He can sense the other boy’s love whenever he puts his hand on Mikleo’s shoulder, pointing to a pattern he thinks might be from the era of Asgard--and  _of course_  he’s right, and  _of course_  Mikleo had already picked up on it first. He notices it when Sorey’s eyes are sparkling, and they’re talking in that back-and-forth they’ve been doing for years, and Sorey is not put off by any prickliness in Mikleo’s tone, but bounces off it naturally. 

It’s when Mikleo is lagging a little bit behind, or spacing out more than usual, and Sorey not only asks if he’s okay, but if he’s  _really_  okay, if he’s totally sure that he’s really okay and that maybe they should take a break somewhere. The worry is unnecessary and Mikleo dismisses it quickly, but knows he’d be asking the same if it were Sorey -- perhaps in a subtler way, but perhaps even more, since Sorey tends to bottle things up, carrying not only the weight of the world but the hopes of every person in it on his capable but human shoulders.

And Mikleo falls in love all over again every time Sorey laughs, bright and jovial; when he gets excited at the prospect of a new adventure. He loves this boy, who wears his heart on his sleeve because it’s too big for his chest, who’s smile is like coming home even when they’re far away from it. When they’re sharing a bed at an inn and Sorey is sprawled out sloppily, but Mikleo doesn’t care because it’s been this way since they were kids, and Sorey’s warm presence is a comforting factor.

Sorey’s warmth -- not only the heat from his body, but the gentleness of his soul; part of the reason Mikleo had followed him out of Elysia in the first place, to make sure that light never went out.

Mikleo doesn’t need to say “I love you,” and he knows, neither does Sorey -- they say it silently, by being at each other’s side, years of affection built up in familiar mannerisms and tones. They say it by exchanging a glance, by making a friendly bet when they’re ruin-hunting, by never doubting or questioning what they mean to each other. In their many ways of saying _I love you_ , they've never said it quite in those words, but rather as, "You can't do this for me," or "I've got you," or "Let's rest for a bit." There's an unspoken  _I love you_ in every action they take, whether they're conscious of it or not; they are intertwined, almost naturally, inseparable in every meaning of the word. 

Mikleo wants to say, "I love you." But in reality there's no need to--he already has, many, many times.

 


End file.
